


Good Grief

by lilleiaorgana



Series: Marvel Rejected Screenplays [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Friendship, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleiaorgana/pseuds/lilleiaorgana
Summary: Clint Barton takes a trip to Wakanda with his friends Scott and Hope.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these have nothing to do with the other, they're separate stories.

INT: WAKANDA- PALACE- DAY

They all stand around, all meaning who is left after Thanos' destruction. They're all silent, heartbroken, and terrified. They look around at each other wondering, 'is this all that's left of us?'. Natasha Romanoff checks her phone, typing rapidly and then finally looking up in relief. There's a small smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. Steve Rogers sees this and looks to the door's entrance. A smile breaks out onto his face too, a well needed smile that seems to light his face up. 

In walks Clint Barton. It's a heroic moment, but solemn. He is weathered and tired looking, dropping a bag on the floor and looking at all of them. He and Natasha look at each other for a moment, relieved to see each other alive despite it all. His eyes search for her... for Wanda. Natasha comes toward him and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back, hiding his face in her shoulder. 

Awkwardly, Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne walk in.

Scott Lang

Where's Sam?

This gets Steve and Rhodey's attention. They both look hurt. Steve walks forward and touches Scott's shoulder. 

Steve Rogers

Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Vision didn't make it. No one knows where Tony is. 

Scott looks sad and apologetic, shaking his head. 

Scott Lang

Cap, I'm so sorry. This is horrible. All of it. 

Steve hugs Scott, it's unexpected but Scott hugs him back anyway. Steve pulls away and runs a hand down his face. 

Steve Rogers

I'm sorry, I just... I haven't said it out loud. This must be Hope, right?

Hope smiles at Steve and nods. Steve smiles back. 

Thor walks towards Clint and hugs him, cupping his cheek in one hand. Clint pats Thor's hand, appreciating the gesture. 

Thor Odinson

I understand what you're going through, brother. 

Rhodey looks up and Natasha raises and eyebrow. Clint purses his lips. 

Thor Odinson

No need to say anything. I know. But you are here now, amongst your friends who love and support you. We have all lost a great deal today. I wish there was more I could say or do to ease your pain, to ease all of our pain. The most any of us can do right now, is be together and then we shall plan what we will do next. 

Clint Barton

That might just be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. 

Thor claps Clint's shoulder and leads him to show him his new weapon. 

Rhodey looks to Natasha, who is trying her best not to cry again. 

James Rhodes

His family... they're-

Natasha Romanoff

Gone. All of them. 

James Rhodes

Does he have anyone else? Other than you.

Natasha Romanoff

He has a brother but no one has seen Barney in six years. 

Rhodey shakes his head and looks at her. 

James Rhodes

You think Scott's girl made it? 

Natasha Romanoff

I'm guessing she did. He seems pretty chipper. 

James Rhodes

It'd be nice to have those kids around right now. 

Natasha Romanoff

They were never children. 

Natasha walks away when Bruce walks froward, looking confused. 

Bruce Banner

What happened?

James Rhodes

Clint's family disappeared. That guy is Scott Lang and the woman with him is his partner, Hope. They're here to help us.

Bruce Banner

A little late, don't you think. 

Rhodey narrowed his eyes and turns on Bruce, fighting stance almost.

James Rhodes

I don't remember you being totally present during the fight. 

Bruce Banner

That's not how I meant it. 

James Rhodes

But it's what you said. Thor's entire planet is dead, Clint's family is dead, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Vision, the king of this goddamn country is dead. 

Bruce Banner

Wait... we still haven't heard anything from Tony yet, have we?

James Rhodes

He isn't yours to worry about.

Bruce Banner

And who says you are?

Rhodey gets angry, face to face with Bruce now, who is just as angry. They're yelling now, getting everyone's attention.

James Rhodes

Me, his best friend!

Bruce Banner

You're not his only friend!

James Rhodes

I've known him for decades. You left! You left him with a big mess that you helped make. You think he coped well with that? He had to handle that all on his own. He needed you! Maybe, if you had been around, his stupid ass wouldn't have engaged in a fight with Steve. Maybe he would've fought a little harder with Secretary Ross, who is indeed your battle. You were god knows where when we all needed you to help out with that. Where the hell have you been, Banner? 

Bruce sits still for a moment, then suddenly he hulks out. 

Hulk

Stop it! Hulk is sorry. Hulk hid. Hulk didn't mean to hurt his friends. Hulk loves Tony. Loves Natasha. He didn't mean-

Thor shouts victoriously. 

Thor Odinson 

YES! He's back! Oh my friend, I have missed you. Are you alright? 

Hulk

Where is Val? 

Thor Odinson

I... I don't know. She escaped with Korg... said she was going to send a distress signal to NOVA. 

Hulk

Loki dead. 

Clint scoffs, mumbling about being too late. Hulk roars at him. 

Clint Barton

Oh shut your green ass up. What? Do we all like Loki now? 

Thor Odinson

Loki sacrificed himself for me. He had redeemed himself. He was no more than a slave to Thanos. 

Clint Barton

Well shit. Had I known that, he could've gotten a cool leather jacket too. 

Steve puts his hand on Clint's shoulder.

Steve Rogers

Easy, Clint. There's no need for any of us to fight. 

Clint turns and shakes Steve off. 

Clint Barton

I'm sorry about Bucky, I really am. It ain't right. But Bruce... he doesn't get to just come out of the woodwork-

Thor Odinson

Sakaar. He was in Sakaar. 

Clint Barton

Okay, cool. I don't know where that is. Bruce doesn't get to go to Saakar and come back talking shit. 

Hulk 

Hulk not talking shit. Hulk is sad. Hulk can be sad too. Hulk is sorry to Clint. 

Clint sighs and looks up at him. 

Clint Barton

Yeah, I'm sorry to me too. 

Clint leaves the room, Natasha looking up at Hulk for a moment before following him. 

Hulk 

Natasha! Natasha, wait!

Everyone steps out of the way. Thor pats Hulk's leg. 

Thor Odinson

Sun's getting real low-

Hulk 

It doesn't work when you do it!

Thor Odinson

I just- I thought I might try. 

Hulk

Hulk need to stay. Hulk need to stay and help Avengers. 

Hope looks at Scott, shaking her head. 

Hope van Dyne

Really got our work cut out for us, don't we?

Scott Lang

Oh yeah, oh we definitely do. 

Hope van Dyne

When you said they were volatile... I didn't expect this. 

Scott Lang

In my defense, I hardly know them. 

Hope van Dyne

I hate being the last one to find anything out. 

 

 

 


End file.
